


A Vacation to Remember *Ameripan Week 2016 Day2*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alfred takes Kiku to the beach, Ameripan Week 2016, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, ameripan - Freeform, end of the tags, enjoy, first, first vacation, human!AU, there may or may not be an underwater kiss in this, they end up having a water fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred takes Kiku on the first vacation as a couple to the coast of California. Fluff and water games ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vacation to Remember *Ameripan Week 2016 Day2*

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late omg. I fell asleep last night instead of finishing this. Oh well here it is :P

It took Alfred a lot of convincing to get Kiku to go on vacation with him. The Japanese boy hated long car rides and was not particularly a fan of the beach. But Al had wanted to take his boyfriend to the coast of California for a week, so he begged. It took a lot of begging for which he was not proud of. But Kiku did finally agreed, it was more to make the blonde boy shut up than anything, but he agreed none the less. It was going to be the couple’s first vacation together.

Alfred pulled up in front of Kiku’s apartment in his red jeep. The top was down and his duffle back was laid over the back seat. He left room for his boyfriend’s luggage and he held out a pair of sunglasses to him as he came over to him. Kiku took them and got in, throwing his bag in the back. They were both ready for a week of fun. It was about an hour drive to the coast. The ride down was very peaceful, they listened to music and just talked idly together. Deep down, Alfred knew this was going to be one amazing week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were taking a walk on the beach. It was about 10 o’clock at night and the only light was from the moon. Its yellow beams were glistening on the dark water of the ocean. The faraway street lights could barely reach where they were walking. Alfred held his flip flops in one hand and Kiku’s hand in the other. The two had just gotten done dinner at a small seaside restaurant and the blonde had suggested a stroll on the beach. Kiku agreed but it was only because he knew his ever romantic boyfriend would like it. The ebony haired man was particularly fond of the beach. Sand always got in his shorts and the ocean was always cold and made him feel sticky after. But he knew Alfred loved the beach so he went along with him. The waves were gentle tonight, the tide was going out so it wasn’t roughly brushing their ankles. The sand was moist beneath their feet, not quite dry but not soaking wet either. It was perfect sand according to Alfred, he liked feeling it beneath his toes. He smiled, content with his current situation. He was in California, on a beach, with his boyfriend. It was a very good day in his opinion.

He watched a small breeze blow though his boyfriend’s ebony hair. It pushed it away from his forehead, and towards the left of his face. He looks beautiful, Alfred thought to himself.

“Isn’t this nice, Keeks?”

Kiku nodded,” Very nice, Alfred-san.”

The beach wasn’t that bad when it was empty. The sand was still sand but they were just walking and they weren’t going to be swimming. Or so the dark haired man thought they weren’t going swimming. What he wasn’t anticipating was his boyfriend picking him up and throwing him into the water. Alfred had wanted to be a little sneaky when doing this. He wanted Kiku to loosen up and have fun on their first vacation. He wrapped his arms around his the shorter man’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss, but instead he picked him up off the ground. A surprise gasp slipped from the Japanese man’s throat.

“W-what are you doing, Alfred? Put m-me down.”

“No can do, babe.”

The blonde walked them into the ocean and the dark haired man started to struggle in his arms. Strings of ‘no’s’ were falling from Kiku’s mouth as he struggled against his boyfriend. But Alfred held him tight and then dropped him in the water when they were about waist deep. The Japanese man screeched at the freezing temperature. Even though it had been 100 degrees out that day, now the temperature of the water was much colder than earlier. The shorter man’s clothes were now almost all the way soaked and he was freezing. Alfred just laughed at the annoyed look on his boyfriend’s face. Kiku splashed him, soaking the blonde’s hair and leaving water droplets on his glasses. The American was surprised at the retaliation from his small boyfriend. Kiku smirked some seeing that he had caught his boyfriend off guard, feeling pretty triumphant.

“Kiku Honda initiating a water fight? I never thought I’d see the day,” the blonde teased, sending a splash his way.

The dark haired man let out a gasp and tried to cover his face to avoid the attack. And so it began, a great water fight. Alfred was more competitive and aimed to beat Kiku and the game he had started. The splashed incessantly at each other, only stopping to laugh or throw out some competitive banter-that was mostly Alfred though-to the other. It was the most fun they had since they got there. After one particularly rough splash from the dark haired man, the blonde dove and swam over to him. Kiku took a breath, calming himself down some. Only then did he realize Alfred was no longer a few feet from him. The brown eyed man couldn’t see his boyfriend at all. The water of the ocean was inky black and the moon was no help in shedding enough light on the situation.

“Alfred?” Kiku asked rather loudly, getting slightly worried now. Then he felt a pair of arms in circle his hips. He jumped slightly as the blonde rose up out of the water. Somehow his glasses managed to stay on his face but his blonde locks were matted down and the rest of his shirt was soaked. The shorter man sighed in relief and smiled up at him.

“I have an idea. C’mere,” the American tugged on him slightly, sinking back down into the water. The Japanese man did as he was asked, following his boyfriend down into the dark water. Once everything but their heads were submerged, he spoke again.

“Take a breath then go under.”

“But wh-“

“Just do it.”

Kiku relented and they took a breath together and sank the final inches into the water. The dark haired man kept his eyes closed and wait for something to happen. Was something supposed to be happening? Then he felt Alfred’s lips brush his in the dark. Once the blonde found his target, he locked their lips in a closed mouth kiss. Instinctively, Kiku wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. The act made him blush and it made him realize how cheesy his boyfriend actually is. If Alfred were a cheese he’d be smelly, aged one after this stunt. But Kiku smiled none the less, there was nothing he would change about the blonde. The kiss was short because of their lack of oxygen and inability to open their mouths to advance the action. They would have to continue this later. The dark haired man came up first, inhaling as soon as he broke the surface. Alfred followed suit and smiled like an idiot when he opened his eyes again.

“I love you, Kiku.”

The dark haired man smiled and embraced the taller man,” I love you to, Alfred-san.”

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Follow me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaisies
> 
> Ps: sorry for any mistakes and also the shitty first two paragraphs. I feel like the rest of the fic makes up for it tho. 
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


End file.
